Hyung! … … … s2
by YumeBaah
Summary: The four times Jungkook called and the one time Yoongi answered without a question. / BTS - SugaKookie/YoonKook (Min Yoongi/Suga x Jeon Jungkook)


**N/A:** I'm testing a new writing style, sorry if it's a bit weird!

* * *

"Hyung!" Jungkook calls.

They're in a restaurant for an "Eat Jin" special to celebrate their third anniversary. It's a live broadcast and Yoongi almost chokes on the bite of mackerel he's chewing on.

He covers his mouth with his sleeve, stifling a cough. Turns to the boy on his right.

He waits for Jungkook to say something, but the boy just stares at his food a solid five seconds, give or take, then goes back to eating, as if nothing happened.

Yoongi raises an eyebrow, still looking at him, his own food forgotten.

-x-

-x-

-x-

"Hyung!"

Yoongi and Hoseok look up at Jungkook in a heartbeat, abruptly interrupting their duet vocal practice.

Hoseok's body is still swaying with the song and not two seconds later he goes back to reading the lyrics on his phone; realizes Jungkook is not referring to him.

Yoongi's gaze lingers, fixed on Jungkook's lean frame.

The boy walks around. Says nothing.

When Yoongi starts singing again he's afraid he'll be the next one to stop in the middle of a verse and call for the maknae.

-x-

-x-

-x-

It's the last day of recording for their newest album and they are all in the studio, waiting for Yoongi to finish up his rap so they can finally listen to all of their tracks, see how well they sound together, one after the other.

Headphones on, Yoongi spits the ending lines of the song into the microphone with unfaltering passion.

As the last word growls past his lips the communication channel between the recording booth and its outside is opened.

"Yoongi hyung," Namjoon says, "can you please try this last part again, I think you can do better."

Yoongi nods, goes to record again.

Before the channel closes, "Hyung!"

Yoongi snaps his head up, misses his cue in the song.

Jungkook's expression is blank.

Namjoon groans.

-x-

-x-

-x-

"Hyung!" Jungkook calls in the middle of a group dance practice.

Everyone looks at him.

Yoongi assumes he's made a mistake during one of the steps, which causes him to almost trip over his own feet and make an _actual_ mistake.

Five pairs of eyes go from Jungkook to his fumbling state. Half concealed smiles, knowing looks exchanged. They go back to their own activities.

When Yoongi manages to gather his balance and Jungkook comes into view the boy has already resumed his routine.

Yoongi stares and stares, and as his body starts to once again move to the rhythm of the song playing in the background he doesn't remember what's left and right anymore.

 _("Hyung," Hoseok tells him later, "I know the choreography is hard and you don't like it, but… Are you_ even trying? _"_

 _"Shut up, it's not my fault we need to learn new choreo with every comeback!"_

 _"Hyung, you literally mixed up 'Just One Day' and 'Blanket Kick', we've been practicing those for_ years! _")_

-x-

-x-

-x-

They're out for lamb skewers in their favorite restaurant, comfortably sitting in a booth at the back, the wooden framed window on their left reflecting the lights of Seoul's night time.

Yoongi watches in fond amusement as Jungkook shoves more meat into his mouth, cheeks full and eyes shiny, a satisfied smile stretching around another skewer.

"Jungkook-ah," Yoongi calls.

Jungkook looks up from his plate, swallowing the meat.

Yoongi smirks, shots him a heart with his fingers.

Jungkook coughs, face red and eyes wide, one hand covering his mouth, the other gripping tightly around a glass of water. When he calms down he diverts his gaze to his lap and fidgets with his fingers.

Under the table, Yoongi squeezes his tight, a chuckle. "Keep eating."

Jungkook looks at him, a faint blush covering his cheeks, smiles.

* * *

For the dance practice part I randomly picked the songs Yoongi mixed up, but then it hit me that Just One Day is the song where Jungkook reenacts what Yoongi is rapping and Blanket Kick is the one where Jungkook is in a bed and later the members pretend to make out in the bg. What a coincidence…


End file.
